It is difficult to produce oil and gas in an economic manner from low permeability reservoir rocks. Production rates are often boosted by resorting to hydraulic fracturing, a technique that increases rock permeability by opening channels through which hydrocarbons can flow to recovery wells. During hydraulic fracturing, a fluid is pumped into the earth under high pressure where it enters a reservoir rock and fractures it. Proppants are carried in suspension by the fluid into the fractures. When the pressure is released, the fractures partially close on the proppants, leaving channels for oil and gas to flow.
Specialized pumps are used to develop the pressures necessary to complete a hydraulic fracturing procedure or “frac job.” These pumps are usually provided with fluid ends within the body of which reciprocating plungers place fluids under pressure and valves control fluid flow to and from the plungers. The body of a fluid end is an aggregate of metal blocks releasably fastened to provide access to internal components for servicing. Unfortunately, the joints between the blocks and the supporting features for the valves tend to weaken the body of a fluid end, limiting its pressure rating, and making it susceptible to corrosion, leaks and cracks. Thus, it is not unusual for the bodies of fluid ends to fail under load, cutting short their useful lives.
Installing and servicing conventional fluid ends is difficult since their parts often weigh hundreds of pounds. A hoist is often required to lift and position the various portions of a fluid end body and, at this point in time; these portions are not typically provided with attachment features for hooks, chains or cables. Equally difficult is moving a suction manifold into place beneath a fluid end body since its awkward shape and great weight usually requires numerous hands for proper positioning. A need, therefore, exists for a fluid end of great strength and whose principal parts users can easily move.